Visite Improvvise
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: Un piccolo scoppiettio, seguito da una breve ma appariscente nuvoletta rosa, riuscì a rompere l'anormale silenzio che si era creato nella cucina del Monastero.


**Titolo:** Visite Improvvise  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ao no Exorcist  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong> Mephisto Pheles, Shiro Fujimoto  
><strong>Genere: <strong>Introspettivo, Fluff  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Verde  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong> OneShot, What if? (E se...), Shonen-ai  
><strong>Conteggio Parole:<strong> 694 (FiumiDiParole)  
><strong>Note: 1.<strong> Come al solito, questi sono i miei primi tentativi nel fandom con le coppie che più amo3 quindi questa è la mia prima ShiroMeph :3  
><strong>2.<strong> Sono OOC. Lo so .w.  
><strong>3.<strong> Scritta solo ed esclusivamente per l'amore della mia vita che mi ha fatto amare alla follia questa coppia! 

**_{ Visite Improvvise ~_**

Un piccolo scoppiettio, seguito da una breve ma appariscente nuvoletta rosa, riuscì a rompere l'anormale silenzio che si era creato nella cucina del Monastero - anormale solo per la momentanea assenza di Rin - e, anche senza alzare lo sguardo dal cellulare appena comprato, Shiro Fujimoto poteva facilmente immaginare chi fosse appena giunto a fargli visita.  
>Tra le sue conoscenze esisteva una sola persona in grado di fare un'entrata in scena in quel modo così appariscente.<br>" Mephisto.", lo salutò tranquillo, continuando a lanciare delle occhiate prima al libretto di istruzioni e poi sul telefonino, cercando di capire il funzionamento della rubrica o qualsiasi cosa fosse.  
>" Buonasera Shiro!", lo salutò l'ospite con voce suadente e maliziosa - non che cercasse di modulare il suo tono in quel modo: era quasi un dono naturale. " Potrei sapere cosa ti tiene così occupato dall'impedirti di alzare lo sguardo e concedermi un saluto un po' più caloroso?"<br>Quella domanda riuscì a strappare una breve risata a Shiro che, ghignando, si permise finalmente di osservare l'amico. Sapeva quanto il demone potesse diventare 'molesto' quando non si trovava al centro della sua attenzione e, visti il luogo ed il momento - Rin e Yukio potevano rientrare da un momento all'altro -, pensava fosse meglio assecondarlo per un po'.  
>" Non si vede?", rispose, mostrando il cellulare a Mephisto e cercando al tempo stesso di nascondere un tono pentito nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse inutile quel suo acquisto - " Così sarai sempre rintracciabile.", gli avevano detto, ma a dirla tutta gli sembrava un'inutile perdita di tempo.<br>" Oh! Finalmente anche tu hai deciso di passare a qualcosa di più tecnologico.", scherzò il demone, sedendosi elegantemente sul tavolo - era un'altra sua capacità innata quella del risultare elegante in ogni situazione.  
>" A cosa devo questa la tua visita?", tagliò corto Shiro, lasciando il cellulare sul tavolo.<br>" Non posso venire a trovare il mio migliore amico?", domandò Mephisto con tono fintamente dispiaciuto, posando una mano sul petto per rendere più teatrale la sua farsa.  
>" Non fai mai niente senza volere qualcosa in cambio.", rispose prontamente Shiro senza scomporsi troppo.<br>Conosceva Mephisto da anni ormai, forse lo conosceva addirittura meglio di chiunque altro, e se era arrivato fin lì senza alcun preavviso doveva essere interessato a qualcosa... o, probabilmente, sentiva semplicemente la sua mancanza. Quel pensiero gli strappò un altro leggero ghigno, mentre il demone, all'oscuro delle sue elucubrazioni, prendeva il cellulare abbandonato sul tavolo.  
>" Che fai?"<br>Shiro poteva dire di essere abituato alle stranezze di Mephisto, ma riusciva sempre a stupirlo in un modo o nell'altro. Ad essere sinceri, era proprio per quel motivo che gli piaceva... anche se, essendo un uomo di chiesa, non lo andava di certo a sbandierare ai quattro venti.  
>" Niente di che.", rispose il demone piegando le labbra in un sorrisetto. " Per il momento però sono il tuo primo numero in rubrica.", concluse lanciandogli il cellulare.<br>" Speravo di registrare il numero di una bella donna per primo.", ribatté Fujimoto, cercando di mostrarsi dispiaciuto, riuscendo però solo a far ghignare divertito l'altro.  
>" Per il momento dovrai accontentarti~", rispose Mephisto.<br>" In ogni caso...", Shiro si sollevò dalla sedia nella quale era seduto. " Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda."  
>" Quale?"<br>" Il motivo della tua visita."  
>Il demone saltò giù dal tavolo e, facendo un'elegante inchino, rivolse un ampio sorriso all'uomo.<br>" Mephisto Pheles al suo servizio, signor Paladin."  
>Shiro rise, facendo un passo verso l'amico.<br>" Mi fa davvero piacere, ma non stai ancora rispondendo alla mia domanda.", le labbra si piegarono poi in un ghigno. " Non è che sei qui perché ti mancavo?", alluse.  
>" Sai che ti dico Shiro?", il demone si avvicinò pericolosamente al volto di Fujimoto. " Questa è una domanda che non avrà mai risposta.", e in uno schiocco di dita, la bocca di Shiro venne riempita da un dolce lecca-lecca alla fragola.<br>Lo assaporò per qualche istante – muovendo le labbra su quella pallina ormai umida –, concedendosi poi una breve risata.  
>" La mia risposta la ho già in realtà.", mormorò, gesticolando appena con il lecca-lecca per poi puntarlo contro il demone.<br>" Fattela bastare allora.", ribatté Mephisto, prendendo in bocca il dolce e mostrando i denti appuntiti in un ghigno. 


End file.
